Palabras mudas
by Gb Hersheys
Summary: Al final nada es como lo esperas, nadie lo sabe mejor que yo, lo descubri cuando me miraste desesperada, mientras el sonido del marca pasos se hizo constante y mi corazon dejo de latir.Deja de llorar, recuerda no voy a dejarte sola ¿me oyes?.


Quería gritar, correr, escapar o algo, odio las peleas con Katniss, la amo pero esto ya es demasiado, al punto de llegar a no ser sano. Estábamos en nuestro departamento, el que compartíamos desde hace tres años, estábamos discutiendo, y si me preguntan por una estupidez.

-¿Me estas escuchando?- Katniss me estaba gritando desde hace media hora, no le conteste y ella se enojo más

-Ehy preciosa relájate… - le dije tratando de calmar el ambiente

-Que me calme…- refunfuño-¡¿Que me calme?- ahora grito

-Si eso fue lo que dije…- me dije mas para mi que para ella, pero ella estaba ahí, la vi. ponerse roja de la rabia y respirar profundo

-Sabes que… Lárgate…- ahora el molesto era yo, ¿que me largara? ¿Es enserio?

-¿Que…?- dije molesto y desorientado

-¡QUE TE LARGUES!- me grito, y tengo que aceptarlo me dolió, ella se dio cuenta y me miro arrepentida- Yo… Peeta lo siento, yo…- suspiro- solo quiero estar sola

-No te preocupes, lo entiendo- Le acaricie la mejilla, le bese la frente y tome mis llaves- si es lo que quieres no voy a regresar en un buen rato

-Peeta, no digas eso, haces que me sienta como la bruja mala del cuento- ¿que? ¿Es enserio lo que acaba de decir? La mala del cuento… ¡por favor! Entonces ¿quien es, La bella durmiente? ¡Un huevo!

-Pues te diré que tampoco, eres la inocente victima- no me di cuenta de mi arranque de ira, ni de lo que dije hasta que era demasiado tarde, los dos estábamos por llegar al límite

-¿Entonces la culpa es mía?- dijo con un toque de dolor, oh genial, la cague otra vez

-No fue eso lo que dije…- trate de retractarme pero me dio una bofetada

-Vete… en este momento ninguno de los dos esta para aguantar al otro- me lleve la mano a la mejilla, me ardía el golpe seguro tendría la cara roja. Di la media vuelta y camine hasta la puerta - Ya no lo soporto… - dije antes de cerrar la puerta

Me quede de espalda a la puerta y la escuche llorar, joder odio que llore y mucho más cuando la causa soy yo.

Salí caminando a la calle, veía a la gente correr a buscar refugio, ya que pronto comenzaría a llover, me sentía de la patada, la amo, pero ahora parece que lo único que sabemos hacer es gritar. La estoy perdiendo, es cruel pero cierto, la realidad me golpeo, pero ¿se supone que las peleas nos harían fuertes?, pero estoy desesperado, cansado y ya no que hacer.

Pero no puedo perderla, no a ella, aun no, no sin dar batalla, no puedo dejar que por estupideces nos separen, no así soy débil sin ella, la amo mas de lo que pensé que podría amar a alguien. Me detuve de golpe, a media calle cuando escuche que Katniss me gritaba desde la acera, ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando cruce la calle, me di la vuelta, le sonreí y estaba apunto de ir a con ella pero, el sonido de un claxon, un fuerte dolor en el costado izquierdo de mi cuerpo y luego sentir como me estampaba en el suelo me lo impidió.

Escuche como Katniss gritaba mi nombre, luego sentí como sus manos tocaban desesperadamente mi rostro, abrí los ojos poco antes de perder la conciencia, ahí estaban los ojos grises de Katniss mirándome desesperados por que reaccionara, Ahora que lo pienso lo ultimo que le dije fue horrible _"he salido por la puerta sin decir que te quería"…_

…

Desperté de golpe, todo me daba vueltas lo poco que alcancé a reconocer fue que estaba sobre una camilla con muchos médicos alrededor de mi corriendo, y a Katniss tomando mi mano, llorando, diciendo mi nombre y que todo estaría bien. No puedo entrar a urgencias, porque las enfermeras no la dejaron, pero seguía gritando mi nombre desde la puerta de la sala de urgencias.

Vi que me conectaban tubos y cables, me median la presión y cosas por el estilo, lo único que podía escuchar eran las voces de los doctores y el lento sonido de fondo de un marca pasos, necesito hablar con Katniss, no importa si no sobrevivía, tenia que hablar con ella, decirle que la amo, y para eso tenia que aguantar solo un poco mas…

…

Cuando volví a despertar, estaba en una habitación, con una mascara de oxigeno en la cara, pasee los ojos por la habitación, había tanques de oxigeno, bolsas con suero y de sangre, tubos, mangueras y el marcapasos de fondo.

Escuche las puertas abrirse y vi a Katniss caminando hasta mi, tenia uno de esos trajes azules parecidos a los de los doctores y los ojos rojos

-Hola…- susurro y se sentó en una silla a lado de la camilla donde estaba, sonreí y sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos por las lagrimas- Peeta… lo siento, todo es mi culpa, es decir mírate, si no fuera por mi no estarías aquí- sollozo- pero ¿vas a recuperarte verdad?

-Ka… Katniss, escucha- me miro con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas- quiero que me prometas que vas a ser feliz, terminaras la universidad, y aunque me joda encontraras a alguien que te haga feliz, te casaras y tendrás una familia- ella tomo mi mano y rompió en llanto- ehy… ehy no llores no voy a dejarte sola ¿me oyes?- asintió

-Te amo…- beso mi mano y sus lagrimas la humedecieron- Te amo, por encima de todo, aunque a veces lo dudes- lo que sentí en ese momento, es lo mas hermoso que jamás pude haber sentido, era tan perfecto, era de las cosas que jamás olvidaría

-Lo se, por eso prométeme que no te harás daño- me miro triste- que seguirás viviendo- se quedo callada- júralo…

-Lo juro…- a pesar de la situación ella me sonrío, se veía hermosa cuando sonreía

-bien…- de repente sentí que el aire comenzaba a faltarme – T… Te… amo…- poco a poco todo se volvió negro, el sonido del marca pasos de hizo constante y escuche a Katniss gritando desesperadamente por una enfermera o alguien, al final creo que no cumpliré la dejare sola…

…

Abrí lentamente los ojos, estaba todo obscuro y de la nada demasiada luz, cuando me adapte, me incorpore y vi un ambiente lúgubre y triste, un velorio, luego vi caras conocidas, mis padres, mis hermanos, mis amigos, mis suegros, algunos chicos de la universidad, otros del trabajo, incluso estaba Rue, es mi velorio…

Seguí buscando y vi a Katniss llorando desconsoladamente, alrededor de ella estaban Gale y Prim, todos la miraban con pena y tristeza, me acerque a ella y quise abrazarla pero sabia que no lo sentiría, acomode un mechón de cabello que tenia en la cara y me acerque a su oído.

-Te amo- susurre y me di cuenta de que el mechón seguía en su cara, la realidad es que así seria para siempre, un espectro enamorado, susurrando palabras que jamás escucharía, cerca de su rostro.

…

Hace aproximadamente una semana que paso lo del accidente, y desde entonces no me separo de Katniss, se supone que no debería de ser así, pero no puedo irme, no aun primero tengo que asegurarme de que estará bien, o como yo le digo, estoy condenado a soñar que estoy contigo, cuando no puedes ser mía.

Desde mi muerte, Katniss solo se la pasa del departamento a mi tumba, no va a la universidad ni a trabajar, solo llora, casi no come o come muy poco y duerme, en las noches cuando la observo dormir, veo que abraza mi almohada llorando y susurrando mi nombre. Eran aproximadamente las siete de la tarde, y ella estaba tumbada en la cama con los ojos rojos e hinchados, mientras abrazaba mi almohada.

-Ya no lo soporto…- susurro- te extraño…

_-Yo también te extraño…-_ dije aun que ya me había resignado a que no me volvería a escuchar

Observe la habitación, mis cosas están donde yo las deje, excepto por mi almohada, mi ropa estaba en el armario, mi chaqueta colgada en el cerrojo de la puerta, y los pantalones que deje tirados un día antes del accidente, tal y como los deje. Ahora que lo recuerdo en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta estaba la sortija con la que pensaba pedirle que se casara conmigo, antes de que discutiéramos.

Se levanto de la cama, se seco las lágrimas y camino hasta la cocina. Comenzó a buscar algo en los cajones, no vi que era hasta que se dio la vuelta y vi que tenia un cuchillo en las manos, siempre me dio miedo ese cuchillo.

-¿_Pero que…?-_ susurre- ¡_No! ¡Deja eso! ¡Dijiste que no lo harías!- _obviamente no me escucho y se comenzó a cortar las muñecas hasta que la perdida de sangre se lo permitió

-Lo siento…- murmuro cuando su cuerpo callo sobre el charco de sangre que había en la cocina…

_-Ahora somos dos...-_

Dicen que no aprecias algo, hasta que lo pierdes, pero yo acabo de descubrir que hay una segunda oportunidad después de la muerte.


End file.
